


Kick my loneliness away

by COTZO



Series: Kicking the bad away [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Wounds, almost supra dose, depresión, kidlaw - Freeform, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: In the same universe with "Kick my nightmares away", this is what happens when Law meets Kid and then can't get him out of his life any more.





	1. White skin, red hair, purple bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The new story from the series.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Because of his problems when he was a child, Law always wanted to be a doctor and heal those who needed healing. But right now, in his last yeah of medical school Law was about to break a wall or cry. He has chosen a very difficult project and so far he was losing money, time and it didn’t go well, not well at all. You could say it was a disaster. He wanted to do something special, that being said there were so few albino girls who could endure bruises. And if they could, they asked a lot of money. His last model just ran crying and saying she didn’t want to see him ever again. And he paid her so well. His work was not advancing at all and he was not only nervous but scared that he would not be able to do it. If it depended on him, it would have been ready but he had such a dark skin that he never bruised, or it was not visible. He was not taking in account the dark circles under his eyes, he was a raccoon from when he was a teen so he was used to it. He was sleep deprived from the time where his brother … Did it even matter anymore? No it didn’t. Taking his phone out he dialed a number.

“Hey Peng, how are you?”

“LAW!!! How are you? I haven’t heard from you for such a long time!”

“Yeah, sorry man. I was really busy. Do you have plans tonight?”

“Nope, I’m free. Why?”

“How about a night out, with lots of drinking?”

“Is that Law I am talking to?”

“Haha …”

“It’s cool. Where are we going?”

“I was thinking Polar Tang. They do good cocktails there.”

“What are you in mood for?”

“Tonic gin for me tonight with a lot of lemon.”

“K man, see you tonight!”

Penguin was right, he blocked himself on the project and rejected all invites to go out with his friends. But what more could he do now? He was all out of ideas. 

That night he dressed to impress, black jeans that hung on his hips just right, light violet shirt that showed his neck and collar bones, and put some black under his eyes. He was looking good. Maybe a night of passion would improve his mood. A busty girl or maybe a petite boy, his usual choosing, one night and then he would disappear. He had no time for dates. And after last fiasco, he didn’t need one. 

Peng was too good of a friend to meddle with him, but he liked his type a lot and before they were friends he hit on him. But then they become friends because Penguins type was so far from Law. He liked big guys, with muscles all over, and usually blondes. Even though Law was tall, his muscles were there but he was more lanky than bulky. So he gave up on fucking him but they remained friends. He and Bepo were his only friends and even with them he was on the cold side. He wanted them safe, and no one was safe around him. No time for dark thoughts, he needed to free himself from all the bad things that happened and start tomorrow with a new vibe. He had to, because fail was not an option. 

“LAW!!!” 

At the entrance of the club two guys jumped on him, and if he didn’t hear the voices he would have attacked them but his friends were really touchy guys so he did nothing while falling on his ass. 

“Hey guys I really didn’t need a patch of dirt on my ass.” 

“Shut up, do you know how long has it been?”

“Yes Law, do you know? 3 months! 3 fucking months that we didn’t see you or you didn’t call or … “

“Ok Bepo buddy I am here now, ain’t I? Now let me up and let’s go have some fun because I fucking need it!”

“How is the project going?”

Law couldn’t help but growl.

“Don’t even ask!”

“That bad?”

“Worse!”

The club was as he remembered, loud but with good music, lots of people dancing and having fun, good drinks. The first taste from his tonic gin almost made Law moan, he feels it as it descends from mouth to stomach and heats all, makes him feel better just from it. Law is not the kind of guy that drinks a lot, no but there’s a limit to the benefits of green tea so once in a while he needs to feel energized, to have a new start, to not think any more and that is something almost impossible. 

“So, what have you guys been doing? Bepo how’s veterinary school? Have you got that job at the pet shop yet? Pen, how’s the boyfriend? Why don’t I see him here? What was his name? Duval?”

A cold silence got over his friends and he was worried about the worse. 

“What? Tell me!”

“Neah man, I’m not with him anymore. Long story … Haha … doesn’t matter … aaa”

“Do I need to get you in the bathrooms to spill the beans or are you going to do it here? One way or the other you will tell me.”

“Law maybe you shouldn’t insist this time … “

“Bepo, it’s not your time to speak. So Peng?”

“Look we are at a club we came here to have fun. Me and Bepo have some good news anyways, they were not so good but they turned good so …”

“What?”

“Well I didn’t get the job at the pet shop. And I lost the place I way staying in rent. But … I moved in with Peng.”

The man had a big grin on his face and looked adoringly to Penguin who smiled, blushing. 

“Are you guys …?”

“NO!” 

They both said at once as if it was the strangest idea ever. Yeah even Law realized it was a bit strange. But oh well whatever floated their boats.

“But that’s not all. Bepo finally managed to get a job and guess what it’s in a vet’s cabinet. He’s kinda an apprentice.”

“That’s really good to hear! More reason to drink. Come on, kampai!”

“This night will be awesome. Another round of drinks?”

They were sitting at the bar, seeing nothing from the dance floor. They talked and laughed and Law started feeling better, maybe a little bit tipsy. It was already 2 in the morning and he was thinking of going home, but didn’t he say that he would go home with someone? Let’s see who is still up on the dance floor. He took his glass from the bar table and turned to look around. A busty pink headed girl was eating something and dancing, she had a good body but he didn’t feel attracted to her at all. Oh there was the petite looking guy, maybe? His way of dancing was so strange, and he had a straw hat on his head. Again not tempting at all. What was with him tonight? Peng turned around also.

“What’s the prey tonight?”

“None it seems.”

“I see you’re looking at … “

“Huh? What?”

“Oh god such a gorgeous one! Fuck!” 

Near the straw hat guy was a really tall, blond guy with a goatee. Law smirked, but then his face fell. A really tall guy, with a big, red, fur coat, and if he knew any better he would say hiding his left arm. His face was scarred leading to his neck and under his shirt. But all those featured didn’t get his attention, oh no, but the red hair and such white, smooth skin that could be observed really intrigued Law. He almost didn’t know why, but then all came back with a vengeance, his failed project. He already saw the way the bruises would appear on that white skin, the pictures and the treatment. The colors, from violet-red to blue yellow, his work would look so good and he was certain that this guy entered a lot of fights, he didn’t even had to be the one who inflicted the pain, only the treatment. It was perfect.

“Law, where are you going?”

“If you want to charm your blond beauty come with me. I have a prey to catch.”

His smile was devious and he saw on his friend face a similar smile, but his eyes were frightened. 

“Neah, maybe another time. I’m not in the mood today.”

He looked again at the red head and saw that they weren’t ready to leave so he turned back to Penguin, the guy that showed him that he could hook up with any monster he wanted, the guy who helped him out more than once to talk with a man, his friend, and embraced him. Penguin was so shocked that he froze. 

“Law, what …?”

“I don’t know what happened and I’m kinda angry with you that you didn’t tell me, maybe I could have helped, and you will tell me, but right now I am here. Come on let’s knock your beauty, and me to get my perfect person for my project.”

“The redhead? I thought that he was not your type at all. Was wondering what the catch is.”

“Yeah, did you see his skin? He’s perfect!”

“But I thought you only used girls.”

“Well yeah and look where that lead me. I bet I can finish my project so fast with the brute. I have to!”

“But Law, he doesn’t look like he needs money. How will you bait him?”

“I don’t know. I’ll figure something out. Now let’s go and knock them out!”

“I … I think I will be staying here and looking.”

“Dude, come on! At least be my right hand in the discussion. You can ogle the guy better from up close.”

“I can do that. Yeah, I really can do that. Come on!”

“That’s my boy! Hey, where’s Bepo?”

“Bathroom I think. He drank a little bit too much.”

“Oh god!”

“Tell me about it!”

They never got to leave the bar because a fight was started by none other than the red head, the blond keeping his back. They were surrounded by 6-7 thugs, and the others were nowhere to be seen. The straw-hat guy must have left already. A few fists were exchanged when he saw Penguin hoping from his chair, being angry and yelling. What happened next was out of his control. One of the brutes got a knife from a pocket maybe and tried to stab the blond, Penguin saw and jumped to help the man. He was a really good hand to hand fighter so Law was not worried, but if his friend intervened maybe he should too. But not for the blond, oh no, Penguin was more than enough. He was after the red head anyway so why not help.

Law gets close and with one good placed fist, his not learning to be a doctor for nothing, one of the brutes is on the floor unconscious. The redhead looks at him confuse, but then his face is stretched in a big grin. They continue for a little while, all the others are on the floor and they run as fast as they can because they hear the police. After a few minutes he sees Penguin dragged by the blond in an alley and he does not let the red head to follow them but enters in the first non-stop bar he sees. He drags the red head in the bathroom and checks him with his eyes. They haven’t exchanged a world but the other smirks and looks directly at him, cocky. 

“I’m a medical school student. Let me check your wounds.”

“Hello medical school student, I’m Kid.”

“Law.”

“What law?”

Sighing and huffing, trying to see Kid’s fist, because of course he was bleeding, Law thought if he should answer or not. 

“The same you are not a kid, I am not a law.”

“Oh … Why did you and your friend interfere? I and Killer could handle ourselves.”

“One interesting name after the other. One of them got out a knife and wanted to use it on your friends skin so my friend, Penguin, that was ogling mr. Killer for a while but in.”

While talking Law managed to clean the wound. Wanting to check the other hand, the man dismissed the gesture, not letting him see it. 

“Penguin, really?”

“I’m not kidding mr. Kid. Let me see the other hand.”

“There’s no need.”

“It really is, I saw how you are hiding it, I won’t be shocked or …”

“Dude, drop it!”

Law wanted to say something more but he saw the first colors of a big bruise on the man’s upper arm. It was beautiful the way it was spreading on his white skin and how clear you could see it. Law already knew the creams he would use and the angle the pictures could be taken. The man retreated his arm from Law’s and he almost barked at him for doing that but then he realized he never asked the man to be his help so he was just a creep looking at a bruise and almost drooling. He needed to do this carefully, the redhead had some problems with people touching him it seems. 

“Should we go and have a coffee until Peng and Mr. Killer are ready?”

Law’s smile was mischievous and was insinuating many things.

“You don’t think they … in the alley … ? I don’t think … Would they?”

“Do you have any missed call? I don’t.”

“Me neither. But come on dude in the back of the alley?”

“Maybe mr. Killer wanted to show Peng how thankful he was for the help.”

Law laughed at the face the other was making and dragged him by his sleeve in the bar. Law ordered a black coffee and Kid wanted a caramel latte. Law looked at him funny but said nothing. 

“Mr. Kid look I have a preposition to make. I was also looking at you from afar and I couldn’t help but notice, you are an albino no?”

“Yeah, most people don’t realize it but both my parents were brunets.”

“But how could someone not notice? Skin and hair apart, your eyes are sapphires. Just … beautiful.”

Law slapped himself in his mind. What the fuck was he saying? Beautiful? The man was not his type at all, maybe he was even straight and he didn’t tell him why he needed him yet. It was like he was afraid of a rejection. The man could be his last chance.

“Dude, not funny!”

“Who is joking here?”

“Well you… People usually get scared of my eyes.”

“Hahaha that’s a nice one. At least they don’t say you are dead inside.”

“Huh? Why because you have grey eyes? But they’re … alive. Very much so.”

They were both looking one in the other’s eyes and smiling. Anyone who was looking thought they were having their first date or something. Both their phones called at the same time and the spell was broken. They told their friends where they were and closed, both laughing a little. 

“So … what do you think? Was I right?”

“Oh my god I will tease Killer to death with this. He always brags that he is the one who abstain most from the two of us.”

“Look mr. Kid I have a reason why I see all the little details and this is because I am in my last year in med school and my project is about the ways the albino skin bruises and the best treatment. I had some girls who did this for me but they all left me screaming. You are a man, your skin is just perfect, I will pay good money for this but would you mind to see me for some days to treat that wound from your arm and do some photos?”

Law saw their friends entered the bar all smiles and red cheeks, it was pretty obvious that they did more than just hide in that alley. But then he turned his head to hear the other’s answer and the redhead was already on his feet, chair on the floor and more white than a living person should be. 

“NO! FUCK YOU!”

And then he left. His friend kissed Peng on his lips and ran after Kid. Law felt like he could drown in booze that morning, screw coffee.


	2. Old habits never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both hurt, but could they trust each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! Tags were changed. Please read again.

Since that night at the club Killer became insufferable. All he could say was how cute his boyfriend is and how good they get together, of how much fun they had in a place or another. Kid wanted his badass friend back, the one who got in fights with him and went hooking up with, the one who always got his back and never turned him down. Oh well, it seemed those days were gone because Killer had Penguin now, and for the death of him he couldn’t understand how it’s almost been a month and his friend didn’t have sex yet. Killer told him it was a long story and one that he had no room to tell.   
Kid didn’t want to go out with them at first because he thought he would meet the freak doctor to be, hit freak but still freak, and he didn’t want that but then a week got by and Killer told him that Penguin was worried for the man because he would not show up for months again and do stupid shit. He started meeting them at Killer’s or going for a beer but Kid started to dislike that also because he felt like the third wheel. But the thing he hated the most was that he could not interfere, because Penguin was a good guy, and it seemed to be all Killer ever wanted from a boyfriend. 

Huffing loudly Kid continued his road home. It was already late and he wanted to go to sleep early. His prosthesis was not working as it should and it hurt him a lot but he swore himself from doctors so he preferred wearing it like that. He was deep in his thoughts when he saw something with the corner of his eye, remembering all of the sudden al Penguin’s worries: “Law had a really bad time some years back and he did really nasty things, I am afraid for him.”  
Well, it seemed the man was right because Kid looked on the other side of the road, on a pretty dark alley, and there was Law with a shady looking guy, buying something. Kid thought it was some weed but just to be sure, just because he liked Penguin a little, he got back a little, waited for the traffic light to get green, and crossed the street. He thought that he got there too late because at a first look the alley was empty, but the pile of boxes was a good place to hide, so Kid went forward and what he saw next shocked him really bad. Law was on the point of injecting the substance in his veins. Kid was speechless, he thought he would come here, tell Law to call Penguin because he was dead worried and then leave, but he was not prepared for what he saw. 

Law’s eyes got big, his arm trembled and his mouth open. He didn’t imagine he would see the redhead again even though he wanted it so fucking much. 

After their last meeting, he closed himself off again thinking at all the people who told him to never see them again, who run away scarred, who simply rejected him and he felt like shit. His work was the same as last month and a month before that and he felt alone and helpless. He thought at the only person who ever loved him and felt worse because the man was now dead because of him. He felt despair surrounding him, the same despair that almost killed him last time he felt it but he could not wake himself up anymore, he had no one and it should be that way if he wanted no one else to get hurt or dead any time soon, because all the people he loved ended up dead. And after almost one month of feeling bad and working till exhaustion, he just wanted some hours of not feeling like shit anymore. He knew that if he started again, this time he would not stop until he was dead, because he really had nothing else to hold on to. 

Now, in that dark alley, when he was in his worst state the redhead appeared and he did not know what to do or say, he didn’t know why he was there or why he was looking at him like he was about to beat the shit out of him.

The panic from Kid’s eyes evaporated leaving just anger in its place. Law was such a selfish prick, he could see signs of other needles on his arms, but they were old, almost fading, almost invisible on that dark-colored skin, and Kid understood now what Penguin meant when he said really nasty things. The adrenaline made his body move, but he moved slowly as to not scare the man any more than he was and do the deed because of the scare. He approached the other, slowly lifted his hand and grabbed the syringe.

Law didn’t flinch, didn’t move, nothing, it was like he was blocked in place. 

“Give this to me!” 

Kid spoke in the most relaxed and calming voice he could muster in his state. Law didn’t react like he didn’t even hear him. 

“Come on asshole get back to your senses!” 

Having no other way, Kid lifted his other hand, and with a little bit of willpower he grabbed the arm and with the help of the metal removed the hand, taking the syringe by force. Law was watching all his moves but it was like the man was not even there, it was like he was watching it from another place far away, nor understanding a thing. Danger avoided, Kid, released the material that was making pressure on his arm, rolled the sleeve and breathed deeply, feeling like he disarmed a bomb. 

“Wha…? Is …? …”

Law tried to articulate a question but could not. It was the first time he was caught while doing the deed. Yes, his friends got him in the hospital when he almost overdosed but he never saw him while injecting himself and the fact that he had not waited to arrive home to do it proved enough, he was not in his game anymore.

The man in front of him was whiter than normal and trembling but his eyes spoke volumes, yelled at him with hatred. But why? He didn’t do anything wrong to the redhead so why was he so angry? He tried opening his mouth again to ask but he closed it again, he felt like he could not trust his voice.   
Then, when he was trying to come back to his senses, when he wanted nothing more than take back the syringe and walk away, Kid hit him and he fell on his ass. Law touched his cheek and realized that nothing was broken because he was just face slapped. 

“You fucking disgust me! The next time you want one of this, you come to me to hit you again, you selfish prick.”

Law’s eyes were on the syringe like a hypnotized man. Kid had a moment when he thought he would just throw it far away but who knows who could find it so better to take it and destroy it. Before really hitting the man from the ground he turned his back and left. He expected Law to be on his trails, to hunt him down for the thing he had in his pocket, but nothing happened. The man never got out of the alley and he didn’t know if he should feel relieved or worried. Should he tell Penguin or keep it for himself this time and check the man a few days later? Huh? Where did this thought come from? Check on the man who he swore to never see again? He was infected by Killer and Penguin for certain. His thoughts were a mess while he continued going home through the park. 

Law remained speechless and not moving for a long period of time. What did just happen? He spent his last money this month on a dose, just for one night he kept telling himself but he knew that if he got hooked again he was dead fish, he got caught by the man he desperately wanted to see and beg him to help but thought would never see him again, forced to stop and then slapped and left in the alley like a used hooker. But the man might have saved his miserable, hopeless life so he owed him at least a thank you, maybe talk to him and convince him not to tell Penguin or Sachi. He could eve BEG, the man has just seen him in the worst case situation, what more was it if he humiliated himself, maybe he would feel pity and let him treat a wound or two, the man could really be his saving so while thinking all that he got his phone out of his pocket and called Penguin. After ringing a couple of times, the phone was answered.

“Killed babe wait just a second, it’s Law I have to answer this! LAAAAAAW! You asshole of a friend you didn’t answer to my calls again and Bepo is crying because of you and …”

“I know Penguin, I know, look put me on speaker a little, you’re with the blond one right?”

“Yeah, but what business do you have with my boyfriend?”

“Put me on speaker and you will find out.”

“Ok, you can talk now.”

“So, half an hour ago, maybe one hour I met your redhead friend and he kinda saved my ass. I just want to thank him because I was way too speechless then so could you please mr. …”

“I’m Killer.”

“Ok, could you give me his number?”

“I don’t think so buddy, you freaked him out really bad last time I saw you near him.”

“Yes, I know Mr. Killer but this time he saved my butt and I just want to say thank you. Can you do me this favor? Just this time, I promise.”

Law was apologizing in his thoughts for lying, he knew he would freak out the man again but it was his last chance and he was not about to miss it.

“Look, he even told me if I would be in trouble again to come to him for help.”

Kid didn’t tell him exactly that but it was just half a lie.

“Hmmm, that sounds like Kid. Fine, I’ll give it to you, but I swear to God if I ever hear that you went to him with other intentions I will find you and punch you!”

“I understand Mr. Killer.”

“Good, you will receive a message with it and try to call Penguin more often, he’s worried about you!”

“I will try, have a nice night you too!”

Law closed the phone and waited. After 10 minutes his phone rang again, it was Penguin again.

“Hey Law, Killer says that he can’t get Kid on the phone and he wanted to be home early today for something so it’s a bit weird, I just sent you his address, could you go there and maybe see why isn’t he answering?”

Law felt a little shiver climbing on his back. Did someone see them arguing? Did someone see Kid having THAT?

“Yeah, sure, call you as soon as I find something.”

He opened Maps and wrote the address, he hoped he was not right, maybe the man just fell asleep without noticing his phone was off or something. While almost running the road his phone shown to him, he noticed on his right a park, the app told him he could go through the park but it was 1 minute longer. Again, he just had a hunch. Walking through the park slowly, he just hoped to not see anything, to be wrong this time, but as soon as he saw a patch of dark on the pavement and some footmarks on the ground he knew he was right. Running to the big tree he found the redhead unconscious on the ground. What was most shocking was that the syringe was still in his pocket, but then he realized the man had no phone and he saw an empty wallet on the ground. He had been mugged. He took his phone with the intention of calling the ambulance but one hand stopped him. Red eyes, purple skin looked at him and just managed to say “No hospital”, and fainted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't leave you like that, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so all good for those who wait.


	3. Eye for an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never say I don't love you. 2 chapters in one day

When Kid woke up he felt beaten up but somehow much better, he was in his own bed ( he wondered how did he get there but he was grateful ), his stump of an arm didn’t hurt so bad anymore and it felt unrestricted. The more he woke up the more he heard someone talking on the phone, and he seemed angry.

“Of course I brought him home, he said no hospital so I had to bring him with a taxi, go to the pharmacy and buy him medicine, cream, and band-aids. What the actual fuck is happening with you guys, the man has prosthesis and I don’t think he ever cleaned the interior or checked what’s left of his arm, he has no necessary medicine and WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THINKING? He could have died due to infection.”

The man shut for a second and then started screaming at his phone again, while furiously walking from a corner of the room to another. 

“It’s a delicate subject? You think? So is DEATH you MORON!”

Kid must have made a sound or maybe he was looking too intently to the other man because in the next second grey-steel eyes were drilling a hole in his head. 

“Oh the delicate subject has woken up and I’m about to make him even more delicate, but I’m not done with you yet Mr. Killer. You want to stay at Penguin tonight and you ask me to stay with him? And what do I get for playing nurse?”

“I’ll let you take the damn pictures.”

Law turned to Kid again, this time eyes wide opened and mouth a little bit open. He had the same look as some hours ago when he was caught with the damn drugs. Kid smiled and signaled him to close the call.

Law was shocked the second time that day, but this time it was in a good way. He closed the phone without saying a word and looked at the man from the bed as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. 

Kid looked at him and laughed.

“You should really see your face right now.”

“Well mister Eustass considering the first time I told you about the pictures you run off screaming at me, and the fact that you slapped me today, or should I say yesterday?”

“It’s already after twelve?”

“Unfortunately, and I have to wake up really early tomorrow morning, so if you were not kidding and it’s ok with you for me to handle your wounds, I will be here again tomorrow after 12.”

“Handle my wounds? Didn’t you want to take pictures?”

“Well yes the pictures are part of the whole deal but my University thesis is about the best way to heal bruises on an albino.”

“So you won’t bruise me yourself for the pictures?”

Law looked at him funny, like concerned and disbelieving.

“Mr. Eustass what is the last thing you remember from tonight?”

“Umm … walking through the park and my arm hurting really badly, and then … I don’t know. Did I faint because of the pain or something? And how did you find me?”

Law’s face was even more concerned. 

“Do you think you can rise for me a little?”

Kid tried but his equilibrium was shit at the moment. Law was there in a blink and held him up, walking with him for a little.

“Why the fuck am I feeling like I’ve been hit by a train?”

“Um … that’s because …”

Then Law turned him around to look at the full body mirror and what Kid saw brought him back bad memories. He was shirtless so he could see almost all his body, his face, arms and upper body were full of black bruises, and his head was bandaged.

“THE ACTUAL FUCK???”

You got hit on the head and that is the reason you fainted, got kicked and mugged. Your phone is missing and your wallet was beside you, empty.”

“Oh … And I had an interview tomorrow.”

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you that you will have to go another time.”

“Help me back to bed. So Killer knows and he’s not here? How did you manage that? He’s like a big mama chicken when it comes to situations like this.”

“Oh, my yelling at him must have made its job, Penguin also, and the fact that I know what I am doing.”

Kid got really white, even though he was tucked in bed by Law. He was shocked probably, so Law tried to distract him.

“Mr. Eustass…”

“It’s Kid, I don’t know who Mr. Eustass was and I will never know.”

“Oh, ok Kid, ummm …”

“You’re being a little bit rude dock, I gave you my name and you won’t give me one back?”

“Oh, you don’t remember, I told you in the club, I’m Law. As I wanted to ask you earlier, do you know why your arm hurt? Did you maybe think to go to a doctor?”

“No doctors for me doc, I am over with them, but it seems I don’t hate you that much.”

“OK, I don’t suppose you will tell me why.”

“Not today and not sober, if you ever really want to know the story you’ll have to get me really drunk and then maybe I will talk about it but for now almost no one managed that.”

“OK, do you know why it hurts?”

“It’s something it happens when I contract my muscle.”

“Yes, that’s the reason you have problems. You have scar tissue and invaginations on your residual limb, it must be handled with much care Kid, washed at least two times a day and used a special type of cream. I bought you the first one but you will have to buy it from now on until your tissue will heal, and for the suction, you might want to consider custom liner and making just an invagination silicone pad (filler) for that area so you can wear it against your skin and the liner.”

“Doc, you lost me at tissue, and I’m tired, you must be also, a lot has happened today and …”

Kid got quiet all of the sudden.

“What? What’s the matter?”

“Did they steal the syringe also?”

“Oh, no. That’s what I thought in the beginning, that someone saw us and followed you for the drug but they missed it.”

“Oh, thank God! Wait!”

Kid got up really fast and grabbed Law by one hand, searching for a sign.

“I didn’t do it, Kid. And I want to thank you for that. If you haven’t been there …”

“But I was and you stopped, and you will stop from now on, do you hear me?”

Law just nodded, being convinced that this was another story for when he was dead drunk also. 

“I don’t need it, I have you now and your bruises and tomorrow I’ll come with medicine and this year I will finish with studying and will be paid for what I do and …”

Las stopped when he saw that his patient was heavily sleeping. He really should leave, go home, maybe sleep for an hour or two and then go to Doctorine, he really should do that but could he really leave Kid alone in the state he was? He expected things to go so differently, the man was too calm with all the story of the robing and he didn’t say a thing about his money being stolen. 

Law gave up, opened a message on his phone and announced Doctorine that he found his subject, his wounds and the medicine he will be using. She wrote back in an instant telling him to not come the next day or maybe the next two weeks and stay with the man until he was fine. She also told him that she wanted his grade to be bigger than 9 and not to disappoint her. 

Law smiled for the first time in many months and before he could convince himself not to, he called Penguin.

“Law, what happened, why didn’t you answer our messages, is everything alright, could we help you with anything?”

“You know Peng, I’m really glad that my friend seems so sure of his relationship that he uses the first person plural not singular anymore.”

“Oh, shut up and tell us!”

“I can do only one of those Peng. The red beast is fine, he’s sleeping, and he agreed to help me with my thesis. I think he is still in shock, today was a long day and tomorrow he might not be so ok any more but for now, he has no contusion and even though his bruising is bad he has no real damage. I’m more worried about his arm but I will handle it also while I’m here. Tell Mr. Killer will see each other often.”

“Oh, yeah, Ok. That means we will all see each other because you will have no way to disappear this time. Bepo will love it!”

“You guys will kill me someday!” 

Even though Law said the words, his tone was playful. This day turned from disastrous to great, and Law couldn’t help smiling.


	4. Broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am sorry for doing this but ...

Kid was shocked every time Law was “using” him. And he was sarcastic while saying the words because those slow hands that touched him so kindly were just healing him every time they did something, and he was so amazed that he forgot to breathe some times. Law was always babbling when he was doing something to him, taking pictures before and after, using different creams for different areas, and absolutely always checking his prosthesis, which by the way didn’t hurt anymore and if that wasn’t a miracle in itself he didn’t know what was. And even though Law tried to be cold and professional, Kid saw a crack in his composure every time he was touching him so light as to not hurt him more, the way he was trying his best not to prolong the touches but his look lingered for a second more, the way he didn’t flinch when Kid touched him, but then, as if remembering something, got fast away. His wounds were almost healed and Kid was wondering if he could extend his time with the future doctor if he did others. It was hard in the beginning to undress in front of Law, to let him feel, touch and prod, but day by day the man proved him that he meant no harm, that not all doctors were evil and want to hurt you. It also helped that Law was witty and sarcastic most of the time, his actions might be professional but his mouth was pure nastiness, and Kid thought more and more that he wanted to kiss that mouth shut. But he realized the more he tried to get closer to the doctor the more he was being pushed away, so he either had to be patient or … just give up. The thought didn’t go well with the man, he was no quitter but it seemed that he was doing more bad than good, Law seemed to hurt every time someone got close to him, even his friends. 

Penguin and Bepo came often to his house, Penguin having more reasons than one, and Killer was so happy every time that happened that Kid thought to himself he should look for a new apartment soon. Law seemed glad at first when he saw them but then, as the minutes passed by, the smile faded, the joy transformed in sadness and some days Law even locked himself in one of the rooms and didn’t want to talk to no one till the next day. 

Kid hated when that happened and questioned himself if his wish to get closer to the man was hurting more than doing good. So after his bruises were no more and Law left the apartment, Kid just waited for a sign. He knew he wouldn’t get it, he knew he wouldn’t see the man anymore but he still hoped for a few months before giving up and trying to forget. And then the sign came but oh he didn’t want it to be that way. 

At 7 in the morning, Penguin and Killer woke him up, both worried and desperate. 

“What the fuck do you want? It’s early, it’s my day off, so it better be urgent or else you’re leaving the apartment and won’t come back until I say so.”

“It’s urgent Kid, please wake up.”

Penguin’s voice woke him up faster than it should, it was desperate. 

“It’s Law … he …. I don’t know what to do anymore, neither does his boss from hospital … you’re the last person we can count on … please help him.”

“What the fuck happened? Where is he?”

Kid was out of the bed in a blink and started dressing up.

“He’s in his apartment, for a week now. He doesn’t want to talk, he took days off from the hospital but he’s not answering his boss, not to us either. We know he’s home but … Kid, I’m scared. What if …”

Penguin was crying and Killer embraced him and tried to calm the man down. Kid knew what Penguin wanted to say, what if the man did drugs again, what if he overdosed, what if …. 

“Where does he live?”

And so Kid found himself in front of the man’s door, not knowing what to do. He knocked and rang the bell for 15 minutes but no one answered, he was thinking about breaking the door, but it was metallic, not so easy. But then he tried the door, and it moved a little, and Kid could see exactly what was holding it in its hinges. Within an hour, he called Killer, took the tools from home, and came back at the man’s house. He always has a good hand on metal and after cutting some locks and the latch hacksaw, the door could be easily opened. He was afraid of what he could find, and that many bottles of whiskey and rum from the entryway were not a good sign. He called Law’s name but no one answered. The apartment was small, a dormitory, an open space living room, and a kitchen and a small bath. He started searching through the house and after not finding anyone, he was almost ready to leave, when he heard a little sound from the kitchen, from the back of the cabinet. He hurried there and found the man he was looking for, he had fainted, was dirty and the stink of booze was strong on his clothes, but as Kid searched his body and looked on the kitchen floor, no syringe or traces of stings could be found. Kid breathed a little bit more relaxed and took the fainted man in his arms to the bathroom. He prepared a bath and started cleaning him. Law woke up somewhere in the middle of the process and looked at Kid with this hallow eyes, no emotions or soul could be seen. He didn’t say anything, nor did, he was like a doll in the hands of a puppeteer. After thoroughly washing the man, Kid again took him in his arms and walked with him in his dormitory, just a towel around his manhood. He sat the man on a chair and really quickly changed his sheets, then dressed him in a pair of PJs and laid him in the bed. Not knowing what the problem was, Kid sat on the bed, facing the other, a little distance between them, no touching or talking, just observing in case something was wrong, waiting for the signs of vomiting or pain, ready to do whatever was necessary. But Law was like he was in a trance, not moving, not blinking, no nothing. Kid was a bit desperate to bring the man back but he didn’t know how. He thought about embracing him, but what if that did more harm than help? Something to drink should probably help, the other’s lips were really dry and cracked. Making sure the man was not about to puke or faint, he moved as to get off the bed when Law’s hand caught him and held him where he was. It was the first reaction he received from the man in the last one hour, and he was glad the man was finally coming to himself, even though the grip was really light, and the body was shaking, and when Kid looked at Law’s eyes, they were weeping. Instinctively Kid closed the distance between them and took Law in his arms, slowly massaging the man and letting him release. Half an hour later there were no more tears, but the man was still trembling and keeping Kid’s shirt tight in his hands. Kid didn’t know what to do more than just slowly touching the man’s back with his hand. 

“You were right…”

The voice was rugged and almost whispered. 

“About what?”

Kid maintained the same volume of the voice.

“Doctors are evil. We should be hated.”

Kid couldn’t stop realizing that Law was including himself in that category.

“Well, some of them are. But lately, I met an almost doctor that could be kind, so I kinda changed my mind there.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“And yet I did and it’s all your fault.”

Kid tried to be witty, to make the mood lighten up, but it just got worse. Law started crying again.

“Yes, it is all my fault.”

“Shhhh, Law I meant it in a good way, you’re the first doctor I don’t want to kill, the first that put his hands on me and I didn’t want to rip them after, the first to treat me nicely.”

“No, no, no …”

Kid’s heart was aching, he never wanted to see the witty, sarcastic man like this, but he would not give up helping him. So he resumed keeping him in his arms, lending his shoulder for crying, and rubbing his back. 

“I did something so horrible.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No … even though I should. It will make you run from here and leave me all alone again. But I can’t now, I can’t let you run away now, I will feel sorry later but right now I can’t…”

The man fell asleep crying. Kid was thinking really hard at the others words, his actions, and pain. He knew he should do something, but was he the right person? 

And speaking of persons, he took his phone from the pocket and messaged Killer, telling him he’s in the house, he found the man but pleading no one else to come right now … and then stopped writing, should he leave and let the others come? But then Law’s words came into his mind, “It will make you run from here and leave me all alone again.” So he sent the message and thought that he will find a solution sooner or later. He disentangled from the man’s body and left to the kitchen for some water when he heard a scream, and hurried in the room again. 

The man was standing and bracing himself, crying.

“Law, Law I am here, it’s ok I am here. I didn’t leave, I just went for some water. Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok!”

“It’s not OK, it’s dead. It’s … she’s dead! And it’s all my fault! I should have done something! I should have … but …. I couldn’t. What doctor do I want to be if I can’t even … AAAAAA”

Kid didn’t know what to do but patiently listen. He was sure that Law would tell him if he wanted to but right now the man was desperate, crying and sobbing, gripping Kid’s shirt with all his force, like fearing that if he let go the man would disappear. 

“It … She was so small, like a bag of sugar is big compared to her. And she fought so much so she could live. The world was so cruel to her but she kept trying. … And, she was really beautiful! And I killed her Kid, I killed her!!!!!”

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Tell me.”

“A few months ago some big, important persons came to the hospital, you know that kind of rich that donate to the hospital millions a year. Well, they came with their pregnant 16-year-old daughter, and they wanted it out, their daughter had a future and it didn’t have a future for a child. But she was too late, it is not healthy to abort after three months into the pregnancy, so we explained that if we take it out then it could be bad for the daughter also. I should have provoked her the abortion then, I should have killed her while she was still an IT. But I followed the rules. Two weeks later the girl comes to the emergency, bleeding and crying, she insisted she fell on the stairs, but I truly believe that she was pushed by one of her parents. They were hospitalized and they were in a critical condition for a while but when she got better a few days later, her daughter was ok also. She was externalized and I had this really bad feeling that I would see her again, and I was right. Not one month later she was again in the hospital with a case of overdose because of pills, she was so close to dying, just a few more minutes and she would have been dead, they both would. When the mother came from the induced coma, the child was on the verge of dying, and we kept her there thinking it would happen. But the girl got better again. She was a little fighter who wanted to live, but the world was cruel. At six months the girl managed to put her hands on some inducing labor medicine, I can bet her parents were to blame again and came to give birth. It was too soon, the child could not live on his own, she needed so much support to live a few months more and get better, but I truly believe she could. After so many fights with the cruel world, she could survive.”

Law stop talking and Kid said nothing. He didn’t think Law was guilty for the death of the girl, if she died like that, on the contrary, he saved her so many times it was almost a miracle, but the man from his arms was trembling and silently crying, Kid felt there was more to the story, so he waited, not saying a word, just rubbing the others back.

“They refused to put her on support. They told us to let her die.”

Kid felt the words like a punch in his stomach. How much evil could there be in this world?

“I was not allowed to do a thing, I had to just let her die on her own.”

Kid felt his first tears wet his cheeks. 

“I was in the morning shift that day. I had just to put her on support and leave home. And when they told me to let her die, that they would take their daughter home and leave the thing there, I didn’t know what to do, so I almost teleported myself in the director’s office and started yelling. Doctorine was not at work that day, she was out of the country, for a difficult case. After yelling for almost 15 minutes at the man who received me in the hospital right after I finished med school, he calmly told me to mind my own business, they paid good money for her to die and it will happen soon.”

Kid was getting angry for the director’s words and for the man who thought he should help anyone, he should not let anyone die, he would cure the world, but people with money would shatter his dreams for a better world. 

“So I was allowed to do nothing, but I couldn’t leave her alone. She was in pain, in so much pain but she was lifting her little hands at anyone who passed along her crib and cried louder so that anyone to hear her.”

Kid knew he was there to help the other not cry anymore, but how could he do that if he himself was crying?

“My shift was over, so I took her in my arms and injected a dose of anesthetic, got on my chair and held her until she didn’t breathe anymore because the little fighter didn’t deserve to die alone. I killed her Kid because not doing something when someone is in need is like killing the person yourself. Kid …. I killed her!”

Kid was afraid to talk because he was crying, crying for the girl, crying for the man that was so brave and gave his all to a little fighter, shattered his mind and soul and he was worth so much.

“You didn’t kill her Law. You were probably her only friend in her little life, you were her friend until the end. You are such a good man Law, anyone would want you by their side.”

“But all the ones that I stand by their side end up dying, so no one should want to stand by my side, not even you, and still you’re here. Why are you here Kid?”

“Because we are friends, and friends care for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, it's based on a true story


End file.
